


Sweet Surprise

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Let's make a magical baby, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Cordelia and Misty decide to use the ritual to make a baby, but of course things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Comments: 33
Kudos: 106





	1. Snakes and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I don't know if there are a lot of people still into that ship but I finally caught up with AHS and I fell in love with Cordelia and Misty. So maybe no one will read this story, but if you somehow stumbled upon it, I hope you'll enjoy it! I'll be posting a chapter every day so don't forget to subscribe to the story so you won't miss a thing.  
> Canon-wise this story takes place a few years after the end of Apocalypse, Mallory brought Madison back from hell and Cordelia and Misty are married.  
> Anyway, like I said, I ope you'll enjoy this story!

All the candles had been lit. They'd spent the afternoon in the greenhouse getting everything they needed for the ritual. Cordelia placed the last bluish egg at the edge of the black sand circle. Then, she looked up at Misty. Her wife was seated at the edge of their bed, her arms crossed, holding her shawl wrapped around her. Her eyes were focused on the circle they had drawn on the ground.

  
"Having second thoughts?" Cordelia asked softly.

  
Misty was quick to detach her eyes from the ground and look at her wife.

  
"Course not. It's just... what if it doesn't work? What if I mess something up and..."

  
Cordelia crossed the room quickly and sat on the bed beside her wife, wrapping her arms around her.

  
"You are not going to mess anything up."

  
The ritual needed two witches to work, now she knew, and she was certain that they could do it. She did not have a shadow of a doubt that together, they would be strong enough to create life.

  
"And if it doesn't work, well it's alright. We'll just go see a doctor."

  
"Yeah, but it won't be the same. I want her to be the perfect mix of us."

  
Cordelia smiled and pressed a kiss on Misty's temple.

  
"Me too."

  
They remained there, in each other's arms, for a while longer. Cordelia was the first to pull away, with somewhat difficulty. She asked:

  
"Are you ready?"

  
Misty took a deep breath and let her shawl fall off her shoulders, and onto the bed. She stood up, determined, and said:

  
"Alright, let's put a baby in me."

  
Cordelia chuckled as she discarded her silk bathrobe, revealing lace underwear underneath. She picked up a long metal hairpin with a jeweled flower at the end and stepped into the circle. Misty came to sit in front of her. Misty passed her hand over Cordelia's naked arm, leaving a series of goosebumps behind. Cordelia got a hold of Misty's hands.  
"You remember the words?" she asked, her eyes finding Misty's.

  
Her wife nodded. Cordelia turned Misty's hand in hers until she could see her thumb. She stabbed it with the hairpin, and Misty's breath itched from the pain. She recited the words, then passed the hairpin to Misty. Misty's brows furrowed as she focused on stabbing her wife's thumb, before reciting the words. Together, they moved their hands to spread their blood over the other's lips. Once that was done, Misty placed a soothing kiss on Cordelia's thumb, then her palm. Cordelia moved her hands, resting it against Misty's cheek, smearing blood on her cheekbone, and brought her close to kiss her.

  
Now, Misty had been under a spell before. She'd been mind-controlled before. Hell, she would even say that being in love with Cordelia was like being enchanted. Nothing had ever felt like this. She was conscious of her body and her actions, but her mind was clouded with lust and desire. She could not keep her hands off of her wife. She could not spend a second without kissing her, down her neck and shoulder and breasts. She thought she heard the eggs cracking open. The circle of dust suddenly caught fire around them. If the fear of burning down their room ever occurred to her, it was quickly forgotten. Even more vaguely she remembered feeling the cold, slimy scales of large snakes around her, twisting up her arms and between her and Cordelia. Her skin was burning hot. Her hands moved down, down, caressing smooth skin. Her fingers curled inside her wife. Cordelia was quick to mirror her. Misty's breath caught in her throat at the sensation.

  
She came back to herself, out of breath and sweaty, half laying on Cordelia, the strangely cold air of the room sending shivers up her back.

  
She sat up suddenly. The snakes were gone, in fact, the eggs were not even open. All the candles had been extinguished. The circle had never caught fire. Maybe she'd imagined it all.

  
"Did we just do it?" she breathed out.

  
Cordelia sat up as well, pressing a kiss on Misty's hair.

  
"We'll have to wait a few days to see if the ritual took hold, but we certainly did something."

  
Misty remained silent for a moment, and Cordelia thought she had spaced out. But eventually, she laid down on the velvet blanket, pulling her wife down with her.

  
"Well, I don't know about you, but the ritual just drained the life outta me. I'm gonna need a day or two to rest."

  
Cordelia laughed and turned her head to look at her wife.

  
"Don't worry. You'll have nine months of rest and I will do absolutely everything to take care of you and make sure you're comfortable."

  
Misty frowned.

  
"You're not gonna turn into a control freak, are you?"

  
Cordelia let out an outraged 'me?', but Misty continued:

  
"Cause I know you, Delia, and I'm warning ya right now, this baby is not gonna just sit here and absorb all your bad vibes."

  
Cordelia had to kiss her wife to stop herself from laughing. Then, she bit her lower lip.

  
"I promise you I will be an exemplary wife. This baby is only going to soak up your good calm vibes."

  
"And a lot of Stevie," Misty added.

  
"And a lot of Stevie," Cordelia agreed.

  
The Supreme pressed a kiss on Misty's lips, a smile attached to both their lips.

  
"I love you."

  
"I love you too."

* * *

Cordelia told her to wait a week before taking the test. Misty couldn't wait that long, but she also wanted to do it right. So on the morning of the seventh day after the ritual, she rushed to the bathroom. Cordelia was still laying in bed. She raised her head as Misty excitedly closed the door to their en-suite bathroom. She laughed lightly and sat up. She felt a pull in her chest, which hadn't left her since they'd performed the ritual. This could be it. She wanted it to be it. But with how much luck she'd had in that department, she still had her fears. If it wasn't it, she didn't want to be too disappointed.

  
Cordelia picked up her silk bathrobe and put it on as she made her way to the bathroom door. She knocked lightly.

  
"Misty? Do you need any help?" she asked, not because she thought she could be useful but because she wanted to do something, anything to make the wait more bearable.

  
She heard Misty's light laugh on the other side of the door.

  
"Nope, I got it."

  
A few seconds later, Misty emerged out of the bathroom, the little pink plastic test in her hands. She came to nestle against her wife, holding up the test so they could both see the screen.

  
"Here we go..." Misty said excitedly.

  
Cordelia pursed her lips, waiting. She had to force her lungs to push air out so she wouldn't be holding her breath for minutes on end.

  
Finally, something appeared on the screen. Misty held the test up, seemingly in disbelief. Not pregnant. Cordelia felt the bubble in her chest pop with bitterness. She sighed sadly and placed her hands on her wife's shoulders.

  
"It's alright," she assured with a soft voice, "we can try again next month."

  
Just as her voice died down she felt Misty bury her head against her shoulder, tears soon staining the neckline of her bathrobe. Cordelia was quick to wrap her arms around her wife. She let her cry, her fingers running slow, soothing circles over her back.

  
"It's okay," she whispered in her ear.

  
Cordelia's heart clenched when she realized the bad news barely affected her. She had already wasted all her tears the first time around. Misty remained in her arms until her long, drawn-out sobs turned to uncontrolled hiccups. Only then did Cordelia led her to the bed so they could sit down.

  
"I'm sorry," Misty whispered.

  
Cordelia gently took her wife's head in her hands.

  
"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for."

  
"But what if I messed something up in the ritual and..."

  
Cordelia shushed her with a shake of the head.

  
"It takes two people to make a baby. It's not your fault."

  
Misty nodded. Cordelia pressed a tender kiss on her wife's lips.

  
"Go back to bed, okay? We can wait a month or two before we try again."

  
Misty slid back into bed but didn't close her eyes. Cordelia placed a kiss on her forehead.

  
"Do you want me to bring you breakfast?"

  
Misty smiled and brushed her arm over her face to clean the tears away.

  
"That'd be nice."

  
Cordelia smiled in turn.

  
"I'll be right back."

  
She left the bedroom quickly, closing the door silently behind her. Then, she let out a shaky breath and willed her tears away. It wasn't Misty's fault, it had to be hers. She couldn't have children, period, and magic would not change it. Wrapping herself tighter in her bathrobe, she hurried down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

A month passed, then another. Cordelia and Misty barely spoke about the ritual. They had been extremely busy. The start of a new school year not only meant the students all returning from home and the planning of new classes for them but also the arrival of brand-new young witches ready to learn. Cordelia had barely had a second to breathe with all the paperwork she'd had to deal with between classes. And now some of the older girls wanted to apply to college, which would mean even more paperwork for her.

  
With barely any time to see each other, let alone plan another ritual, Cordelia assumed it would have to be post-point indefinitely, maybe even until the winter break. That was until one afternoon.

  
Cordelia stood in what used to be Zoe's classroom, but would probably be unusable for a week or so. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last that a girl accidentally set the curtains on fire instead of the candle.

  
"I am so sorry, Cordelia. I promise you I only left the classroom for two minutes and I told them not to do anything."

  
"It's alright," Cordelia replied in a sigh.

  
She was trying not to get angry with poor Zoe who had reacted as quickly as she could.

  
"We'll just have to find someone to repaint the wall, and fix the windows..."

  
She was already trying to calculate how much that would cost. She turned around, perhaps too quickly, and her head started to spin. She felt her entire body grow heavy. Something was wrong, she realized a second too late. Zoe rushed up to her to support her before she could hit the floor.

  
"Wow, hey, Cordelia, are you okay?"

  
Everything was spinning around her, and it took a few seconds for her senses to stabilize again. Once the room had stopped rotating, she stopped leaning on Zoe, who still held unto her fiercely.

  
"Have you taken a break today?" Zoe asked. "Eaten anything?"

  
Cordelia shook her head.

  
"I think you should take a rest. The room can wait."

  
"No, no, I'm fine," Cordelia said without an ounce of belief.

  
She straightened herself and began walking back to her office.

  
"Just give me a minute."

  
Still, Zoe followed her all the way to her office, until Cordelia sat down in her chair. She looked pale and tired like Zoe had never seen her before.

  
"I'll bring you something to eat, okay?"

  
Cordelia waved her off and leaned back in her chair. The dizziness would dissipate soon, she knew.

  
It didn't. It continued for a week or so, hitting her like a tidal wave once or twice every few days until everyone was so worried that Misty had to drag her out of her office and into the car, so she would go to the hospital.

  
Misty didn't like hospitals. They always lacked nature's touch. But she would go anywhere for her wife, even spend the day waiting in a too white, too clean hospital room, for the test results to arrive. Cordelia sat on a frail hospital bed, separated from others by ugly pale curtains. Misty sat beside her in a chair, holding her wife's hand.

  
"I'm sure it's nothing," Cordelia assured her, "I'm just overworking is all."

  
"And if it isn't?" Misty asked, worry tightening her throat.

  
Cordelia didn't want to think about it, though she already knew the answer. It meant Mallory was going to ascend sooner than they'd anticipated.

  
The curtains squeaked a bit as the doctor pushed them aside to step in front of the couple.

  
"I have the results of your blood test," he said, showing off a piece of paper covered with a long list of items. "You have an iron deficiency, but nothing too dangerous for now."  
Both Cordelia and Misty let out a sigh of relief. The doctor continued:

  
"The reason why this was causing dizziness is that you're pregnant."

  
Cordelia's heart dropped in her stomach. Misty's grip on her hand tightened.

  
"What?" Cordelia could not find her words anymore.

  
"We can do more tests but it seems you are pregnant. A month or two, no more than three."

  
Cordelia blinked, trying to let the words sink in her mind.

  
"No, that's not possible. I can't... My doctor assured me that I couldn't..."

  
"Well, I suppose life finds a way," the doctor joked.

  
He looked back at the couple, both equally shocked. He scribbled something on his notepad, then tore it off and handed it to Cordelia.

  
"I'm prescribing you some prenatal vitamins, a lot of meat, preferably red, and a lot of rest."


	2. Changing the Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia and Misty get used to the new situation.

Cordelia waited patiently for Misty to process the information. She, too, was still in shock, though the more she thought about it, the more logical it seemed. She thought they would have a conversation in the greenhouse in a few hours. Misty's emotional dam broke in the car, on their way back.

  
"It's all my fault!" she shouted suddenly. "I knew I messed up the ritual! I knew it!"

  
Seeing her wife visibly in distress, Cordelia moved one hand from the steering wheel to take Misty's hand.

  
"Are you angry?" she asked, trying to understand Misty's state of mind.

  
"No? Maybe! I think I'm mad at myself for putting you through this."

  
"Through what? Being pregnant? I've always wanted that," Cordelia assured, "I just thought it would be impossible. Are you disappointed that you won't get to carry her?"

  
Misty shrugged.

  
"All I want is a baby with you."

  
Cordelia smiled.

  
"Then you just got your wish."

  
Misty couldn't help but return her smile.

  
"So you're okay with the situation?" she asked tentatively.

  
"Of course! I'm a bit surprised and it's going to take a bit of organization, but this is... it's great. More than great."

  
The strange feeling which had churned up in Cordelia dissipated, replaced by pure joy.

  
"We're gonna have a baby."

  
Misty used the fact that they'd stopped at a red light to lean over and bring her wife closer for a kiss. Cordelia placed her hand on Misty's cheek. There was a loud, annoying honk behind them. They separated, and to Cordelia's surprise, Misty leaned out of the window and shouted to the man behind them:

  
"Whatever, man! I'm gonna be a mom!"

  
Cordelia, trying to hold her laughter, pulled Misty back inside before driving off.

  
"You are absolutely crazy," she said, almost in disbelief.

  
"Crazy about you," Misty replied, placing a kiss on Cordelia's cheek.

* * *

They waited until after the trip to Cordelia's obstetrician to announce the good news to their inner circle. If the girls had noticed something strange, like Cordelia taking pills in the morning or Misty making spinach smoothies to her wife every day or so, they didn't say anything. Madison joked about it and that was that.

  
Once the couple had the confirmation they needed, however, they called upon a meeting of the inner circle. Zoe, Madison, Queenie, Mallory, and Coco. Cordelia sat in an armchair in front of them, the unlit fireplace behind her. Misty sat on the armrest, leaning almost protectively over her. The girls sat in the couches across from them.

  
"Is something wrong?" Zoe asked, feeling the nervous energy in the room.

  
"No," Cordelia assured. "Actually, we have great news to share."

  
"Are you guys having a baby or something?" Madison joked.

  
"We are," Cordelia replied. "It's the reason why I was tired recently. I'm pregnant."

  
Shock spread around the room. Coco was the first to react:

  
"Oh my God, you guys! Congratulations!"

  
Zoe followed soon after.

  
"Yes, congratulations, but I thought you couldn't have children?"

  
"So did I, but apparently becoming the Supreme didn't just fix my eyes."

  
"So you guys made like a magical baby?" Queenie asked.

  
Cordelia and Misty exchanged a glance, and Cordelia tried to explain:

  
"Well, we made a baby with magic, but only time will tell if she's a witch or not."

  
"With you two as her moms, there's no way she won't be a talented witch," Mallory assured.

  
"Thank you, Mallory."

  
Madison rolled her eyes.

  
"Congrats, guys, but don't count on me for babysitting."

  
Misty glared at her.

  
"Wasn't planning on it."

  
Cordelia quickly changed the subject.

  
"The reason why I called you all here is also that we need to organize for the months to come. I won't be able to teach as many classes, and I'll probably need some help with day to day business..."

  
Zoe was quick to interrupt her:

  
"Don't worry, Cordelia, you can definitely count on us."

  
Cordelia smiled. She'd never been more proud of her former students.

* * *

It took another month before Cordelia started showing. Just a little bump, barely noticeable. Misty loved to gently caress that little bump, and talk to it. Cordelia watched as the months passed, and her belly became rounder and rounder, and she grew lazier with it. She still wanted to get up and work, but she found she tire more quickly. Almost as soon as she would lay down on the couch in her office for a short nap, Misty would suddenly appear. It was as if she knew.

  
Sometimes she would lay beside her, and let Cordelia sleep on her shoulder. Sometimes she would sit beside the couch, her entire body leaning toward the baby bump. Always she would be there when Cordelia woke up, talking about nothing and everything to their daughter. It was easier when they were in bed, early in the morning or late at night. There was more space for Misty to lay down and encourage their daughter to kick, so she could feel her.

  
At one point the bump became a lot rounder, as it should be, and Misty found another opportunity to pass something onto their daughter. Cordelia saw her arrive in their bedroom with a pair of headphones she'd probably borrowed from Zoe and her phone. She sat beside Cordelia and held out the headphones for her to see.

  
"I wanna try something," she said. "Stop me if you think it's a bad idea."

  
Cordelia nodded, and Misty carefully placed one of the earpieces against her belly.

  
"I heard babies like music."

  
"Not too loud," Cordelia warned lightly, knowing very well Misty's habit of listening to her music very loudly.

  
Misty nodded and lowered the volume before starting the music. They could barely hear 'Landslide', coming from the other speaker. Cordelia thought she could feel the music vibrating through her. There was no grand reaction to the song, however, like she would have expected from any being possessing half of Misty's DNA.

  
"She's gonna be a fan of Stevie before she's even born," Cordelia noted with amusement.

  
"I want her to know about her namesake as soon as possible."

  
Cordelia scoffed.

  
"We are not calling her Stevie."

  
Misty turned to look at her wife with a pout on her lips.

  
"Why not?"

  
"Because I don't want to."

  
Misty let go of the headphones. They remained perched on top of Cordelia's belly. Misty fell on her side of the bed, her face leaned against her wife.

  
"But I like the name."

  
"I know you do, but I also know why you like it."

  
Misty placed a kiss on Cordelia's nose.

  
"Are you jealous, cause you think I love Stevie more than you? 'Cause that's not true."

  
"It's not that."

  
Cordelia sighed longly. Though they had the confirmation that they were expecting a girl, they'd yet to talk about names.

  
"I don't want her to be named after anyone," Cordelia explained, "Not after a friend, or a former Supreme, or anyone we know. I don't want her to feel like she has to live up to a name. Am I making sense?"

  
The song changed to a faster tempo, and 'Edge of Seventeen' began playing. Cordelia could feel their daughter getting a bit more agitated. Misty placed a sweet kiss on Cordelia's lips.

  
"You're right. We need to come up with our own really cool name for her."

  
Cordelia smiled.

  
"Well, tell me if you find that really cool name because I haven't been able to come up with anything."

  
"Not even one?"

  
Cordelia shrugged.

  
"My last idea was Rose, but I think it's a bit too classic."

  
Misty placed another kiss on Cordelia's lips before holding her closer.

  
"I'll come to you as soon as I have an idea, promise."

  
They remained still, in each other's arms, lulled by the soft music coming from the headphones. Eventually, the song changed again, to 'Seven Wonders', and Cordelia felt what she'd come to understand as a kick of appreciation.

  
"She likes this one," she whispered to her wife.

  
Misty sat up with enthusiasm and placed a kiss on Cordelia's baby bump.

  
"I knew you were my baby girl for a reason."

* * *

Cordelia was seating in her office, trying to focus on her work. She wanted to finish with this paperwork before taking a break and going to the bathroom. Of course, her daughter wasn't making things easy, as she repeatedly kicked her mother's bladder. Cordelia tried to make abstraction of it, but it was growing more and more difficult by the second.

  
Cordelia sighed and put down her pen. She put a hand on her ever-growing belly and said:

  
"Where are you getting all of this energy from?"

  
As she started to slowly rub her belly, she heard loud footsteps running across the house and stopping by her door. Misty had to lean against the door frame to stop herself. She looked at her wife with bright wide eyes.

  
"Delia!"

  
Cordelia frowned.

  
"Misty? What's wrong?"

  
"Iris!"

  
Cordelia looked confusedly at her wife. She couldn't think why her wife was shouting flower names at her.

  
"What? Did something happen to the irises in the garden?"

  
Misty had brought some flowers back from the swamp and had planted a few around the garden. Cordelia was about to stand up to go and see when Misty rushed to her side to help her back down.

  
"No, no, no, it's not..."

  
Misty made sure that Cordelia was back in her chair before she kneeled beside her.

  
"I just had an idea for the baby. Iris."

  
Cordelia let the name sink in her mind. She wrapped it around her brain, let it sit behind her eyes. The flower of hope, courage, and wisdom. Used to make potions of spiritual and intellectual protection. After thinking the name over, Cordelia smiled.

  
"I like it. It's a good idea."

  
Misty smiled back.

  
"I know, that's why I came runnin' to tell you."

  
Misty pushed herself up just enough to kiss her wife. When they separated, Cordelia said softly:

  
"Let me think it over, okay?"

  
"No problem. I'll come running again if I think of anything else."

  
As Misty stood up, her hand lightly passed over the baby bump, sending shivers down Cordelia's spine.

  
"Speaking of running," Cordelia started, "aren't you supposed to be giving a class right now?"

Misty blinked as if the fact had finally returned to her mind.

  
"Did you just abandon your students to come to talk to me?"

  
Misty didn't answer, but she rushed out of the office, and back outside. Cordelia chuckled and started rubbing her belly again.

  
"I know where you get all your energy from, Iris?" she tried.

  
There was a light kick under her hand.

  
"So you like the name?"

  
Another kick.

  
"I'll take that as a yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just received such an overwhelmingly positive response to the first chapter, so many comments and all (keep 'em coming please) I'm so grateful for all of you! You actually motivated me to write another story, based on an idea I saw floating around on Tumblr, so you can expect more foxxay stories coming from me. And, you know, my whole country's on lockdown, so I really don't have much else to do beside write.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you tomorrow for more!


	3. What a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia and Misty can count on the rest of the coven to prepare the arrival of Iris.

Cordelia first noticed something was up when Madison started accompanying her to every trip outside the house she took. Even more suspicious, the younger witch actually proposed to take her out of the house. To go shopping, buy things for the baby or for herself. When Cordelia asked Misty what she thought about it, her wife simply shrugged and suggested Madison probably wanted to make amend for having killed Misty and all that. Cordelia didn't believe it for a second.

  
One Friday afternoon, she let Madison drive her out to the mall again, but she very much intended to make the younger witch talk. The car had barely left the driveway that Cordelia was already asking questions.

  
"What is going on?"

  
"What do you mean, what's going on?" Madison replied, poorly feinting innocence.

  
"I know you haven't been taking me out of the house because of the goodness of your heart, Madison."

  
This time, Madison feinted outrage.

  
"Why would you think that?"

  
"Oh, please, with all the things you could be doing right now you chose to escort a pregnant woman to the mall?"

  
Madison stopped at a red light and picked up her phone.

  
"Don't text and drive," Cordelia said immediately, making a grab for the phone.

  
Madison put the phone in the car door and rolled her eyes.

  
"Jesus, Cordy, you need to relax. Stress is not good for the baby."

  
Cordelia grimaced with annoyance but said nothing. She waited until they'd reached the mall to continue the conversation.

  
"So, what is really going on?"

  
Madison rolled her eyes.

  
"I'm not telling you."

  
"But there is something going on."

  
Madison replied with a sigh of annoyance:

  
"I'm not a snitch, alright? I'm not gonna talk."

  
She walked away muttering about how the girls owed her. Cordelia could only imagine what the girls had been planning. Some sort of party, probably. It was useless, she thought. She and Misty had already bought everything they needed for Iris, though they hadn't had time to install it anywhere. Actually, she didn't know where they were going to put her. They had so many students that there wasn't a single room available. Iris could stay in their bedroom for the first few months, but she was going to need her own eventually.

  
"I don't want the girls wasting money on a party," Cordelia finally said as they were driving home.

  
Again, Madison rolled her eyes.

  
"We didn't waste money, does that make you feel better?"

  
"Since you haven't told me what's going on, no. I'm nervous, and you know stress is not good for the baby."

  
Madison glared at her.

  
"Low blow, Cordelia."

  
Madison checked her phone quickly at a stop sign.

  
"But lucky for you, they're done. Just a few more minutes and you'll get to see for yourself."

  
Cordelia couldn't deny the apprehension she was feeling as she walked the stairs up to the house. As soon as she opened the door, she found Misty running down the stairs to welcome her.

  
"Delia, we have a surprise for you!"

  
"So I've heard."

  
Misty's bright smile disappeared, replaced by a glare directed at Madison.

  
"What did you tell her?"

  
Madison shrugged.

  
"Nothing. Your wife isn't stupid, you know."

  
Cordelia took Misty's face in her hands to force her wife to look at her.

  
"Come on, show me."

  
Misty led Cordelia up the stairs with one hand. Once they were both on the first floor, Cordelia noticed many students peaking down from the floors above, or out of their bedroom doors in the hall. Misty moved to stand behind her.

  
"Trust me?"

  
"Of course."

  
Misty placed her cold hands over Cordelia's eyes. Very slowly, she led her down the hall. Cordelia had a good enough sense of orientation to know that they were going to their bedroom. However, Misty led her one door over.

  
"Everything ready?" Misty called above her.

  
"As ready as can be," Zoe replied from the other side of the closed door.

  
"Ready?" Misty then whispered in her wife's ear.

  
"Come on, I want to see."

  
Misty smiled and pressed a kiss on Cordelia's cheek before moving her hands away. Cordelia was stunned when she found herself in front of a white door, with colorful letters painted on it, spelling Iris. Misty took her hand in hers and led her closer to the door.

  
"Wanna come inside?"

  
Cordelia was so dumbfounded, she could only nod. Misty opened the door for her. Zoe, Queenie, and Mallory were standing inside. The room itself had been entirely repainted. A pale yellow color covered the ceiling and most of the walls. Large blades of grass had been painted at the bottom of the walls, as high as Cordelia's waist. All the furniture had been assembled, and some like the wardrobe had been decorated with big flowers and star stickers. A small mountain of plushes already occupied a corner. There were even things that Cordelia knew they hadn't bought, like an animal mobile above the crib.

  
"We asked some of the other girls to help with the painting," Zoe explained. "And almost all of them bought a plush so we didn't really know what to do with them..."

  
Cordelia brushed the tears out of her eyes as if it would stop her from crying. She observed the room until her vision was too blurry to see, taking in every detail. Then, she turned to her girls and pulled all three of them into a hug.

  
"Thank you."

  
The girls hugged her back.

  
"It was Misty's idea, really," Mallory said.

  
Still, Cordelia continued to hold them tightly. Once she was sure she had crushed them enough, she let them go and looked at her wife, who was standing on the side. Misty let herself be pulled closer, thinking she was going to get a hug as well. Instead, Cordelia pulled her into a kiss. Misty had to lean forward even more than usual because their daughter was in the way, but she didn't mind.

  
"Thank you," Cordelia said once they separated. "It was an amazing idea."

  
"I couldn't have done it without the girls," Misty replied, "even Madison."

  
"So every time she was dragging me out of the house you guys were painting and building all of this? How have I not noticed before?"

  
Surely she should have seen something, a bit of paint in one of the girl's hair, or on their clothing.

  
Cordelia turned to the door, only to see most of the school was standing by the door, looking in with excitement.

  
"And here I thought you'd just organized a party of something."

  
Zoe, Queenie, and Mallory exchanged a look. Cordelia looked back at Misty, who seemed just as clueless as her.

  
"Actually..."

  
Cordelia and Misty were led downstairs, the entire coven behind them, as they found Coco and Madison in the living room, surrounded by cakes and balloons, and a large streamer reading 'Congratulations!' on it.

  
"So, how did you like the surprise?" Madison asked.

  
Cordelia didn't answer, simply pulled Madison into a hug. Madison stiffened but didn't pull away. When the hug lasted more than five seconds, she said:

  
"You can let me go now."

  
"I'm sorry for questioning you all afternoon."

  
"It's alright. Zoe will make it up to me."

  
When Cordelia finally let Madison go, Coco shouted:

  
"Who wants some cake!"

  
Cordelia was placed into an armchair in the middle of the room and given a slice of cake. Misty came to sit by her. They watched hand in hand as the coven celebrated the coming birth of their sister. Cordelia realized that she couldn't wait for their daughter to be born, not only so she could meet her, but also so that Iris could meet all of these exceptional young women who would surely cherish and spoil her.

* * *

Zoe was woken up in the middle of the night by some sort of commotion coming from the hall. She found Madison's side of the bed empty, though not cold. Voices rose from the corridor, before being shushed. She rubbed her eyes and stood up, walking out of her room swiftly.

  
The lights of the entrance hall had been turned on. She walked up to the stairs, only to find Cordelia and Misty at the bottom of the stairs. Cordelia was wearing a coat over her pajamas, Misty's shawl thrown over her shoulders. Misty had put on a light vest over a tee-shirt and a pair of pants Zoe was almost certain actually belonged to Cordelia. The tall blonde was holding a bag in one hand and helping her wife down the last few steps with the other.

  
"Everything alright?" Zoe said lowly, trying not to wake the entire coven.

  
Both Cordelia and Misty turned around, finally noticing her presence.

  
"The baby's coming," Misty replied in a worried yet excited voice.

  
"Shit, do you need help?"

  
Zoe rushed down the stairs to help Cordelia make the distance between the stairs and the door.

  
"I can drive you there, hold on..."

  
Before she could rush back up to get her wallet and a jacket, Cordelia's hand on her arms tightened.

  
"No, it's okay... Madison already called an Uber."

  
Zoe nodded. A minute later, the front door opened. Madison, wearing a tank top and shorts, held the door open. A car was waiting by the curb in front of the academy. Madison was stunned for a second to see Zoe but didn't comment on it. Instead, she said:

  
"Come on, the ride's on me."

  
Cordelia gave her a grateful smile and leaned on both Misty and Zoe to walk to the car. Zoe helped her inside the car while Misty rounded the car to take the other side of the backseat. As soon as Cordelia was inside, she looked at Zoe and said:

  
"You're in charge until we come back."

  
"Don't worry," Zoe replied. "Everything's gonna be fine."

  
Cordelia nodded, and finally let go of Zoe's arm. Zoe closed the car door, and soon after the car drove off. Zoe watched the lights of the car grow smaller and disappear in the New Orleans streets. She closed the front gate once again. She climbed back up to the front door, and found Madison seating on the porch, a cigarette between her fingers. Zoe came to sit beside her.

  
"You should go back to bed," Madison said.

  
Zoe placed her head on Madison's shoulder.

  
"I don't think I'm gonna be able to sleep right now."

  
Madison said nothing, simply finished her cigarette as quickly as she could.

  
"I'm glad you were there to help them," Zoe said.

  
"Yeah, I just wanted a glass of water," Madison replied.

* * *

The rest of the night was tense, to say the least. There was still no news of Cordelia when the rest of the coven woke up. Zoe sent a text to Misty asking for the state of things. She waited for as long as she could, but everyone was bound to realize they were missing. So, right before nine, before any of the classes started, she called for a big meeting of the coven. The fact that she was the one calling in a meeting instead of their Supreme clued in almost everyone on the situation.

  
Once breakfast was over, they all moved the chairs from the dining room to the living room and sat up in a somewhat orderly fashion to face Zoe. Madison finished her coffee and came to stand beside her girlfriend. Zoe was still checking her phone nervously, waiting for a sign, something. Madison placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered:

  
"I'm sure everything's just fine. The kid's just taking her time and really, who can blame her. Being born really sucks."

  
Zoe rolled her eyes but didn't reply. Instead, she pocketed her phone and turned to the rest of the coven. All the girls quickly quieted.

  
"You probably noticed that Cordelia and Misty are not here. They had to rush to the hospital during the night."

  
Zoe let the girls whisper for a few seconds before asking for their attention again.

  
"I haven't heard from them for now, and I promise you'll all be informed of the situation once they send me something. Right now we need to keep on going as usual. I know you're all probably worried about Cordelia but I'm sure she's going to be just fine. Classes are maintained, at least for today."

  
There were a few sighs of disappointment from some of the girls who'd probably hoped for a day off. Zoe pulled a piece of paper from her pocket.

  
"I know some of you had classes with Misty today so I spread you in the other classes."

  
She unfolded the paper, but before she could read it her phone vibrated in her pocket. She was quick to pull it out. All the girls held their breath. It was a message from Misty. Zoe's heartbeat quickened as she opened the message. It was short, almost like a telegram. Iris born at 8. Cordelia fine. A massive grin spread on Zoe's lips.

  
"Iris is born!" she confirmed. "Cordelia is fine."

  
The sigh of relief let out by all the witches could have revived an entire cemetery. Zoe pocketed her phone and turned to look at her friends. Queenie had already pulled out her phone, probably to text Misty and ask for more detail. Mallory was brushing a few tears of joy. Coco let the tears openly fall down her cheeks, while also trying not to smear her mascara. Madison had also pulled out her phone, biting her lip in that way which meant she was holding her own tears, but barely.

  
Zoe folded the piece of paper back into her pocket, and decided:

  
"You know what, classes are canceled for today."

  
The other girls cheered her decision. Her friends seemed uncertain by the decision, even Madison who gave her a look of confusion. Zoe shrugged. She would deal with the consequences later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just the epilogue left for tomorrow, but really it's almost as long as any of the chapters so it's an epilogue/chapter 4. I've been working rather quickly on my next foxxay story, and while I don't want to make too many predictions, I'd say I should post the first chapter Saturday or Sunday? Monday at the latest. (Today is Thursday right? All of this time locked in my house is making me lose track of time it's the worst)  
> Anyway, thank you everyone for showing this story so much love and I will see you tomorrow for the ending!


	4. Four Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years later...

Cordelia had seen from the window Mallory come back with Iris. Iris had given her backpack to the older witch and ran through the garden, probably to the greenhouse. A few moments later, Mallory walked in, the little girl's green frog backpack still in her hand.

  
"Iris is in the greenhouse with Misty," she said as she placed the backpack on the couch.

  
"Thank you for covering for me."

  
A last-minute interview with a soon-to-be student had kept Cordelia from going to pick up her daughter, and since Misty had taken a few of the other girls on a field trip, Mallory had volunteered.

  
"No problem. We stopped to buy donuts on the way back."

  
Cordelia smiled.

  
"You girls are spoiling her. Seriously, one day I'm going to look like the villain who never wants to give her anything."

  
Mallory laughed.

  
"There's no way she would ever think that."

  
Cordelia stood up.

  
"You're saying that now but wait in ten years when she reaches puberty..."

  
Mallory shrugged.

  
"We'll just have to keep her away from Madison until she gets twenty or something."

  
Cordelia laughed as she rounded her desk to walk out of her office.

  
"I don't think Madison would appreciate."

  
Mallory followed her Supreme out of her office but headed up the stairs instead of going toward the greenhouse.

  
"She's the one who said she didn't want to babysit."

  
Cordelia walked out through the kitchen door and into the garden. She followed the path to the greenhouse. Before she'd even opened the door she heard music playing at full volume. She was so used to it she didn't even pay it any mind. Misty was leaning over a series of small terracotta pots, a bowl of grains beside her. Cordelia lowered the volume of the music and came to stand behind her, placing her hands on her wife's waist and almost molding herself to her back.

  
"What are you planting?"

  
"Bayleaf," Misty replied, as she turned in Cordelia's arms until she was face to face with her.

  
"You're working on something?"

  
"Maybe..."

  
Misty leaned forward, pressing her lips against Cordelia's. They kissed longly, basking in each other's presence. As the kiss grew more heated, and Misty's dirty hands began to trail along the back of Cordelia's white blouse, most likely leaving stains, Cordelia frowned.

  
"Where's Iris?"

  
She looked around the greenhouse, but couldn't see their daughter anywhere.

  
"She went outside, she said she had something to do."

  
Cordelia nodded and stepped away.

  
"I'll go check on her."

  
It wasn't unusual for Iris to spend most of her free time either in the greenhouse or the garden. The little girl's connection to nature ran deep. It also wasn't unusual to find her talking or playing with the students when she wasn't simply bothering them by talking too much. She took her social cues from Misty, that much Cordelia was sure of.

  
Cordelia exited the greenhouse through the second door and looked around the garden. It was fall, and not many students spent time outside now, even when the grass hadn't been turned to mud by the rain. No sign of her daughter.

  
"Iris?" Cordelia called.

  
"Here, mama."

  
Cordelia turned around. Her daughter was crouched in the grass behind the greenhouse. Her light blonde hair had been freed from the plait Cordelia had done that morning, probably by Misty a few moments ago. Iris turned around, her eyes filled with worry, which alarmed her mother. Iris' right eye was light blue, like Misty's, but her left was brown, like Cordelia's. It was a funny coincidence as if fate couldn't decide who had the most beautiful eyes of the two, and gifted their daughter with one of each.

  
"Are you okay, baby?" Cordelia asked with concern as she followed her daughter under the trees marking the limit of the property and behind the greenhouse.

  
"I need help," Iris replied.

  
Cordelia followed her daughter until they were perfectly hidden from view. There, Cordelia saw a little kitten, nestled in what looked like a bed of grass and branches. It was alone, tiny, unmoving. It must have been just a month or two old, but too weak to survive when its mother had pushed it away. The runt of the litter, probably.

  
"I tried doing like mommy, but it's not working," Iris explained, frustrated tears welling up in her eyes.

  
Cordelia offered her daughter a sad smile.

"It's okay, honey, you're just a bit too young to do magic like that."

  
"But I want it alive," Iris replied, a few tears running down her chubby cheeks.

  
Cordelia brushed the tears away and pressed a kiss on her daughter's head.

  
"How about we take it to mommy, see what she can do?"

  
Iris passed her sleeve over her eyes, trying to clear her eyes from the blurry tears. Cordelia carefully picked up the kitten in her hands and followed her daughter back out of the hiding place.

  
"How did you even find it?" Cordelia asked.

  
Iris shrugged.

  
"There was nap time and I fell asleep and I had a dream that the kitten was there. So I went and he was but he was dead, and I don't know why."

  
"Really?"

  
Iris nodded. Cordelia followed her daughter back into the greenhouse, her mind caught in thoughts. Misty welcomed them back with a bright smile.

  
"Hey sweetie, can you help me water those baby plants?"

  
The seeds Misty had planted had already started to sprout into small bushes.

  
"Wait, mommy, you gotta help the kitten first!"

  
Misty frowned.

  
"What kitten?"

  
Cordelia held out her hands and Misty saw the little dead kitten in her hands.

  
"Aw, what happened to the poor baby?"

  
Cordelia placed the small ball of fur on the wooden table. She soon felt a hand tugging at her blouse. She picked up Iris so she would have a frown row seat to the show.

  
"Bring him back, mommy," Iris said.

  
"Of course, sweetie."

  
Misty held her hands over the kitten, and soon enough, it opened its eyes and stood up. It began licking its paw, unbothered by the fact that it had just been brought back to life.

  
"Yeah! Kitten is alive!" Iris explained excitedly. "Can I keep him?" she hurriedly asked.

  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. She should have known.

  
"It's not a toy, okay? You'll have to take care of him."

  
"I promise," Iris replied, a pleading pout on her lips.

  
Cordelia looked at her wife, about to ask her what she thought, but Misty looked at her just as pleadingly as their daughter.

  
"Fine. Why don't you go ask Zoe to help you find a box to make him a little bed?"

  
Iris wriggled out of her mother's grasp, landing gracefully on the ground before she took off like a storm. Misty carefully petted the kitten with two fingers. It let itself be scratched, to Cordelia's surprise.

  
"Where did she find it?" Misty asked.

  
"Behind the greenhouse. She saw it in a dream, she said."

  
Misty frowned.

  
"A dream?"

  
"We'll have to keep an eye out, but oneiromancy might just be her first gift."

  
Misty hummed thoughtfully as the kitten began to purr on the table.

  
"Well, at least it's not pyrokinesis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I did not forget to post this chapter, I was just so caught up in my writing that I forgot to check the time, which is why this chapter is a bit late...  
> Anyway, I want to thank all of you for reading this story and showing it so much love! I hope you enjoyed it! I've been writing like crazy so I should start posting my new story tomorrow. Either way, I hope you have a great weekend, and for all of you stuck at home like me, stay safe.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first time writing smut, btw (is it really smut though, I've been wondering about it all day?)


End file.
